Together
by dhrudgus
Summary: To be with each other. That's what she promised. He never imagined this would happen. 1886. AU/ in the future
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can't believe I actually wrote this! First time actually writing a KHR fanfic... Took me about two hours and I feel like Hibari's OOC… OTL.. I'm not really familiar with Katekyo Hitman Reborn so.. Forgive me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the KHR series. If I did, There would be more Haru and she wouldn't be trying to be with Tsuna all the time =L

Rating: T

Main Pairing: 1886 [Kyoya Hibari x Haru Miura]

* * *

The skylark stood outside the emergency room, walking around in circles.

_Kyoya.._

Suddenly, he punched a wall besides him, surprising the Vongola Guardians. The leader closed his eyes for few seconds and stared at him with eyes filled with sadness. Right next to the leader, the Storm Guardian stood up and grabbed the Cloud Guardian's collars. "You bastard, you're making Juudaime get more worried!"

Looking rather pissed than surprised, onyx eyes glared daggers at green eyes. "If you don't shut the hell up, I'll bite you to death."

Anger flashed in the green eyes as he heard the infamous catchphrase. "Why you-!"

"Gokudera-kun" The leader yelled, standing up. "We do not need to start a fight, especially when the people we love have a great chance of death."

The Cloud Guardian slightly flinched at the word 'love.' did he really love her? Does he long for her?

_Kyoya.. No matter what…_

Soon enough, he pushed the Strom Guardian aside, as he walked out to the base, taking rather fast steps. As soon as he reached the forest, the small yellow bird flew, landing on the skylark's head. "Hibari! Hibari!"

"Not now," He said, taking out his box weapon. "Come out. I'll bite you to death."

The bird soon fled, hiding itself once again in the forest.

_No matter what.. happens to us.. I'll always stay right next to you…_

"Liar" The skylark whispered as he took out another person with his cloud tonfas. "You lied."

_Always.._

Once again taking out another person, the cloud suddenly formed in the sky, blocking its usually shine. "Why did you lie to me, Haru?"

_..Without a doubt.._

Rain poured down the Cloud Guardian as he looked up. "The cloud.. is crying.. why?"

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

The Rain Guardian whistled as he heard another muffled scream. "Well, that's one thingy that proves that Hibari is mad. Gee, Gokudera, you shouldn't bother him."

"Che, I don't want to hear that from you of all people," The storm guardian replied, sitting down, next to his leader.

"Stop it Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. We all should know that hibari-san is one of the people who is really sad right now." The leader spoke up, calming the tension between the Storm and the Rain Guardians.

"Oh.. This is really bad.. TO THE EXTREME!" The Sun Guardian shouted, suddenly jumping from his chair and running around in circles, punching the air as he did so.

Soon enough, the entrance to the emergency room opened, revealing the female Mist Guardian. "Boss, it was a success.." She said, taking off her gloves and her mask.

A sigh could be heard everywhere as the leader stood up, smiling. "That's great!"

The Mist Guardian grinned, however, the grin went away. "However, because she hit her brain pretty hard, there was a crack on the skull. She.. Haru-chan, may have lost her memories. All of it."

Everyone's smile disappeared as the tension grew bigger. "Everything? Did she.. did Haru also forget about the mafia?"

The Mist Guardian looked away, unable to look at the leader's or anyone's eyes. "That.. well, we are not so sure, so the best choice we have right now is to wait until Haru-chan wakes up."

The leader tried to smile at least, to brighten the hopes of the Vongola Family. "That's good news for now.. Ah! What.. What about Kyoko-chan?" He asked, the eyes pleading to know.

The Mist Guardian smiled for a little bit before she answered. "Kyoko-chan, she's awake right now, and she had less wounds and injuries than Haru-chan."

"Kyoko!" The Sun Guardian Yelled out, ready to see his little sister.

The leader chuckled quietly when he saw the Sun Guardian more energetic than before. "Is it okay if we see her right now?"

"Yep, she's in the bed right now. I don't think she's sleeping though." The Mist Guardian replied, walking into the patient's room.

When the guardians reached the entrance to the room, the Sun Guardian quickly yelled out his sister's name, running towards the petite. "Kyoko, how are you feeling to the EXTREME!"

The patient looked pass her brother and smiled. "Ah, Tsu-kun!"

The leader smiled quietly as the Sun Guardian's eyes grew with fire. "Kyoko-chan, how are you feeling right now?"

Kyoko grinned as she took a look at herself. In the bed, with her left arm and her right leg casted didn't really look fun. "A little numb, but I should manage this just fine," she replied, "but.. Haru-chan.. She.."

The leader gently patted the patient's back as he assured her. "It's not your fault. Haru, she.. just wanted to protect the people she loves. You didn't do anything wrong, so don't worry about it. All we have to do right now is to believe in Haru."

"Juudaime.." The Storm Guardian said, tears threatening to fall out of his green eyes.

Slowly walking away, the leader flashed a warm smile to everyone as he turned his head for a second. "Now, I gotta go tell Hibari-san what happened with Haru, and maybe he'll stop torturing our poor enemies."

"Ah! Tsuna, let me go with you! I haven't been out for hours and I'm itching to feel the rain." The Rain Guardian said, trailing behind his leader.

"Oi, don't even think about taking Juudaime's right hand man's spot! That spot is mine and mine only! Juudaime, can I go with you?" The Strom Guardian asked, standing in front of the Rain Guardian.

The leader could only smile awkwardly as he both accepted the request. "Kyoko-chan, I'll be back," He said, "and don't forget to give me the welcoming gift."

The patient blushed slightly as the Sun Guardian looked back and forth between his sister and the leader. Although he may approve of the relationship, he never expected to go this far. "Kyoko.." He said, leaning into a wall.

"O-okay then, good luck Tsu-kun, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-kun" The patient said, blushing as she did so. The Mist Guardian smiled slightly as she looked at the lively people before she walked away to another room.

The Vongola Family's leader walked out to the open lands, with the Rain and the Storm Guradian following them. Soon enough, another muffled scream came in the forest. Soon enough, as the Vongola Family was going closer to the scream, one of the enemies was thrown near them, knocked out.

"Hibari you bastard, stop making torturing those damned people, I-pin and Lambo is probably freaking out by now." The Storm Guardian yelled, vein popping out in his head.

In the forest, a dark figure came out walking, glaring at the Rain and the Storm Guardian. His clothes were full of blood that wasn't his and he look like he was.. crying? "If I see you again when I'm fighting, I'll bite you people to death before I bite them." The skylark said, his voice filled with irritation as his Dying Will Flame grew bigger.

"Why you-!"

"Haru survived it." The leader said, his eyes boring right into onyx eyes.

The Cloud Guardian said nothing for a while and walked near his comrades. "Where is she..?"

"In the base, resting."

"Is that so? Then I'll leave these herbivores to you only for today."

The leader nodded as a reply, and the Cloud Guardian ran to the base. The rain was starting to ease as he passed the trees surrounding him. "You better keep that promise with me... stupid."

As soon as he entered the base, the Cloud Guardian went straight to the place where he knew she would stay at. Once he got to the room, the entrance to the door was locked. A grunt escaped his lips as he saw the Mist Guardian was standing next to the sleeping patient, observing.

He wasted no time to wait for the Mist Guardian to come out of the room. As if it was nothing, he broke the lock and walked in. "You," He said, pointing a tonfa at her, "Tell me what her condition is or I'll bite you to death."

The Mist Guardian said nothing as she looked at him with such bored eye. Soon enough, she sighed, replying, "Haru-chan is fine, however, with the wounds everywhere; she has a high chance of having her memory lost. There was a crack on her skull."

"Memory loss?" The Cloud Guardian repeated the words, taking a look at the sleeping brunette. Her body was a mess. The left eye was bandaged with the head, her chest was bandaged and blood could be seen. Her right arm and both of her legs were bandaged.

The skylark's eyes soon flashed with anger as he looked at the Mist Guardian once again. "What happened? If you don't tell me,"

"I know, I know. You'll bite me to death." The Mist Guardian finished the cloud Guardian words. Sitting down in a chair next to the patient's bed, she looked down as she said, "I don't exactly know what happened, but I do know that Haru-chan tried to protect Kyoko-chan from the Millefiore people. I can see that she struggled from them and they deiced to shoot her legs to make her feel scared and beg for her life. However, instead of being scared, Haru-chan tried to act strong to protect Kyoko-chan."

"Those people.. I'll make sure that I'll bite them to death." The Cloud Guardian said, his voice filled with anger.

"You can't do anything.. for right now. Just wait a little more and the battle between the two families will be bound to happen." The Mist Guardian said, standing up. She slowly walked out the room, feeling that she should give privacy to the Cloud Guardian and the sleeping brunette. "Well, I hope you can wake her up, like the prince from her dreams." She laughed, closing the door.

The Cloud Guardian slowly sat down to the chair and held the petite's cold left hand. "Haru.. you promised not to break that promise.. If you break it, then I'll go to hell or heaven to bite you." He whispered, bring her hand close to his face.

"K-Kyoya.."

He soon raised his head to see her calling out for his name. "I'm right here.. No matter what, I'll stay right next to you, like you promised me." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

A small chuckle came out of her breath as she smiled slightly. Soon enough, tears slowly fall out of her eyes as she slowly whispered the words, "I.. I'm sorry.. that I.. broke the.. promise.. I.. won't.. do.. it.. aga..."

"And you better keep that promise," He whispered once again, his voice filled with such gentleness. "I'll wait for you to wake up, so that I can see the blush on your face one more time.."

The smile soon slowly faded away from her face as she went back to sleep. Her hand gripped the skylark's hand tightly for a second and loosened.

"You better wake up.. Haru" He whispered, tears threatening to fall out.

_I will always, and forever stay together with you...  
_

_

* * *

_

_The End.. maybe_

A/N: Dang! I hate how it came out! OTL.. I want to continue this but should I? anyways, Review please! =] Flames too [maybe] =]

-dhrudgus-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N= Finally updated! Yay~ Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! I kinda had a hard time writing but.. I did it! and I hate it! OTL it feels really random and short... Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Rating: T

Pairing: 1886 [Hibari Kyoya x Muira Haru]

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn series...

Characters may be OOC

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_The smile soon slowly faded away from her face as she went back to sleep. Her hand gripped the skylark's hand tightly for a second and loosened._

_"You better wake up.. Haru" He whispered, tears threatening to fall out._

_I will always, and forever stay together with you...

* * *

_

Exactly three days have passed ever since the incident. Hibari stayed next to her, to Miura Haru, all those days, as he promised. Some people gave up hopes for her, but he, he didn't. He hoped, but he didn't exactly show his emotions.

With a sigh, the Cloud Guardian slowly stood up. After patting her head, he took out his tonfas out of nowhere. "What do you want?" He said, getting in his fighting mode.

A person walked in the room, his hands full from holding exactly two cups. "Um.. Hibari-san, everyone was worried, so Kyoko-chan decided to make tea to calm them down." He said, his shining brown eyes looking at onyx eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari replied, putting his tonfas away, "like I have said, I hate crowding, and I still think that those people who are worried about everything are just weak herbivores showing its weakness."

The Cloud Guardian sat down to his chair as the tenth Vongola walked near him. "Haru.. she must be in pain right now.." He said, eyes filled with sadness and regret. Soon enough, Tsuna handed the skylark a cup and kept one for him.

Hibari took the cup in his left hand, while his right hand reached for the patient's left hand. Slowly he stared at his reflection. Not many people have noticed it, but he knew that the tenth Vongola noticed the frown in the skylark's face. Hibari took a sip as his grip on Haru tightened. "Haru, that stupid little-."

"K-Kyoya.."

Tsuna's and Hibari's eyes soon widened with surprise as they saw Miura Haru calling out for the skylark. "Haru?" Hibari soon asked, his grip on the patient getting tighter and tighter. His cup of tea was dropped, and the mess was made. Tsuna, on the other hand, quickly put down his tea on the nearest table and ran next to the Cloud Guardian.

Her left hand twitched, as if she wanted to grasp the skylark's grip. Her eyes slowly opened, but it was soon closed due to the brightness of the room. Hibari held her up, blocking the light with his head.

The eyes soon opened slowly, deep hazel eyes boring in to the deep onyx eyes. "Kyoya.." She whispered, tears slowly falling out of her eyes. "Kyoya," she cried as she clutched Hibari's hand.

A weak grin finally showed its face on the Cloud Guardian. "Haru...?"

Weakly, she nodded her head, a leaned against Hibari, wanting to hug him like there was no tomorrow. The Cloud Guardian, however, released his grip on her hand. "You.. remember me?" he asked, his hands on resting on her shoulders.

She nodded and a weak smile landed on her lips. "Of course I remember the cold face who always threatens many people!" A chuckle escaped on the Vongola's heir as he walked away to give them some time to make up.

"Congratulations, Haru," he whispered, and walked out of the room to tell everyone what happened. There was a smile imprinted in his face, however, somehow, a frown came up, as if something bad is going to happen.

The patient stared at the back of the Vongola's heir walking. Hesitantly, she looked at the skylark's onyx eyes. "um.." she whispered, her hand reaching for the his hand.

He grunted as a reply as he took the hand.

"Who-who was that guy..?" she asked, her deep hazel eyes looking at shocked onyx eyes.

"You.. don't remember him? I recall that he was your _first love_," he replied, gritting out the words 'first love.'

"I was only joking, Kyoya, you really should take my jokes less seriously," Haru replied, her eyes laughing. Hibari, on the other hand, didn't laugh at all. She would never joke about anything like that.

"If you remember him," he said, "then what's his name?" Her grip on his hand loosened as he asked that question. The skylark stared at her eyes, pleading that she knows the answer.

"Are you really asking me that question?" Haru asked. The Cloud Guardian's eyes widened with shock as he noticed something. Miura Haru was not talking in third person. If she really lose her memory, then.. then.. why did she remember his name? He doubted that she loved him. He doubted himself that he loved her.

"His name is Sawada N-."

"Haru-chan!"

The couple turned their heads to see bunch of people trying to get in the room. Sasagawa Kyoko safely got in the room first, with the Vongola heir carrying her. "Haru-chan.." she said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Ah!" Haru replied as she looked at the people calling out her name, that is, if that really is her name.

"Now, now Kyoko-chan," The Vongola heir said, putting her down.

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru said, smiling.

The Cloud Guardian stared at the brunette next to him and wondered. Where was her annoying 'hahi?' Something was definitely not right.

"You people." Hibari said, his irritation growing bigger and bigger.

Many people flinched as they looked at the Cloud Guardian. Why did they forget that he hates crowding? Making excuses, they went away, running as they went. The people who decided to remain were the guardians and Kyoko.

"What's the big deal, Hibari?" The Storm Guardian asked, his angry eyes staring at the irritated eyes.

"You," The skylark said, ignoring the Storm Guardian. He walked away from the patient and took out his tonfas. Pointing one at Miura Haru, Hibari kept talking. "Who are you?"

Gasps were heard as the Storm and the Rain Guardian looked at the patient, their eyes shocked.

"W-What are you talking about Kyoya?" Haru asked, "It's me, Haru."

Everyone soon knew that was not Miura Haru. The Haru they knew would get mad if someone or anyone questioned her who she was. The Haru they knew will always squeak out a 'hahi!' when the skylark ever points his tonfas at her. The Haru they knew would speak in third person. This was not the Haru they knew.

Anger flashed in Tsuna's eyes. This was why he felt something a bit off. "Tell me, where is Haru?" he asked, his voice low and full with anger.

A sigh escaped on her lips as 'Haru' looked down. "Not here. The Haru you are looking for is not here. I don't even think you can find her, since the damages I have on this weak body is compared nothing on hers, which means you can't really detect her flame or ever see her running for you people," she said, her body surrounded by indigo flames.

Unable to control himself, the skylark launched himself at the girl. "You will tell me where Haru is or I will bite people like you to death." He threatened, gripping her by the collar.

"My, my, I am so scared," she said, a smile escaping her lips. Slowly, the flames besides her disappeared as she whispered the words to his ears. "The warehouse by the Namimori Middle School. Come by yourself, or your beloved will really forget you."

The indigo flame disappeared as the girl collapsed. The Rain Guardian walked near the girl only to growl. "This is a real living person. That person must have been controlling her after they beat her almost to death."

The skylark threw the tonfas in anger as he repeated the words again and again. He walked out of the room, ready to bite the people to death if anyone dared to come near him.

He felt tricked. His hatred towards the mist grew bigger and bigger. Gritting his teeth, the skylark walked out of the base, ready to fight.

_Kyoya.._

_

* * *

_

_In the Warehouse_

"Ginger Bread."

"I did it. That Cloud Guardian is going to come by himself. Oh, and tell Genkishi that he can stop the illusion."

"Hmph. So much for that girl." A stranger replied, pointing at the brunette lying on the ground, her body soaked with her own blood.

Coughing she opened her left eye half way, glaring at the strangers in front of her. "You.. dare.. to.." Coughing up blood, she clutched her mouth with her left hand, the scars reopening.

"Cappuccino, she's still like that?" Ginger Bread asked, skipping next to the beaten up brunette.

"Che, just make sure to let her sleep."

A big grin appeared on the lips as Ginger Bread started kicking the brunette. "I'll gladly make sure that she'll go to sleep for few days."

She tried her best not to scream the pain. Gritting her teeth, the brunette clutched her eyes. _Kyoya.. don't come.._

Darkness started coming at the back of her eyes as she tried to calm herself. The kicks grew more and more violent as few people walked near the petite as started torturing her.

Suddenly everyone froze, a deadly aura capturing the warehouse. "You people here shall be bitten to death by me."

Cappucino and Ginger Bread disappeared into thin air as they noticed the aura. "Hope to see you again, Miura Haru," Ginger Bread sang, giggling.

The other people swore that they saw hell through the Cloud Guardian's eyes. "He-he is just a person! Just go altogether!"

Many people ran to the skylark with weapons in their hands.

"K-Kyoya.."

"I shall also bite you," he said, taking out his cloud tonfas.

A grin appeared on the brunette's lips as she closed her eyes and went to the darkness.

_Are we finally together..?_

_

* * *

_

A/N= I hate this chapter! I rewrote it many times but... I hate it! I mean hibari should have noticed something wasnt right and so should Tsuna! I should rewrite the first chapter but my lazyness isnt letting me.. =|

EDIT: I kinda edited it,... but it really feels short! Arrgh,, I need to leaen how to write in a slower pace...

R&R

-dhrudgus-


End file.
